Fuga
by Felinos
Summary: Los días subyugado a Chile se sienten interminables y Perú harto de su estado, enfermo y deprimido, improvisa una huida. Lamentablemente, su ausencia no pasa desapercibida y horas más tarde, con el corazón en la garganta de preocupación, cabalgan a buscarle. PeChi.
1. Chapter 1

Avisamos que el contenido de esta historia tendrá harta victimización, exageración y en general será manipulada por las emociones de Perú.

* * *

 _«[...] cuando Chile enfrentaba una crisis socioeconómica, se utilizara el tema de la virilidad para constituir una autoridad ante la crisis y, la guerra, espacio masculino por excelencia, también fue aprovechada para ese fin. Ante esto, las naciones rivales de Chile en el conflicto fueron feminizadas, comparadas con una mujer frágil que esperaba ser dominada. [...] En lo que respecta a los hombres peruanos, en general, se había difundido entre las tropas la idea que estos carecían de fuerza y que sentían gusto de verse dominados. Además, no faltaban comentarios que hacían referencia a la supuesta homosexualidad de los hombres limeños»._

 _—María Valle Vera, Relaciones entre chilenos y mujeres peruanas residentes en Lima durante la ocupación militar de la ciudad (1881-1883)._

* * *

 **Fuga**

 _Última semana de enero de 1881._

Lo único que Chile quiere en este momento es almorzar algo contundente (en lo posible solo), y aunque cuando abre la puerta lo hace con la barbilla en alto y expresión de «no me hablen», por dentro sus talones le gritan que se siente y en lo posible duerma. Se quita su chaqueta.

Perú va montado en un caballo camino a la casa fuera de los límites del centro de Lima. Por los viñedos. Ha sido comunicado de una baja. Y no es cualquier baja. Sus heridas están calientes, cada galope del caballo, al momento de rebotar, le genera escozor en las cicatrices y tajos inflamados del abdomen y la baja espalda.

—¿Hola? —llama Chile, esperando que se aparezca una criada (o Perú, pero le dijo hace unos días que mejor no hiciera fuerza por un tiempo) y, cojeando (más de una pierna que de la otra, pero es obvio que caminar le cuesta) se acerca al perchero de pie a dejar la prenda—. ¿Hay alguien?

Una criada oye a don Chile que se asoma y deja de pelar papitas, limpiándose en su delantal. Corre a recibirle.

—Buenas, siñor.

—Buenas tardes —frunce el ceño por inercia—. Lléveme el almuerzo al cuarto de don Perú —le pide él—, ¿ya almorzó él? —todo se reduce a la comida en este momento, demasiado trabajo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Il siñor ha salidu, hace una horita.

Chile parpadea... Y parpadea... Y se da un soberano golpe contra la frente que le va a dejar rojo.

—¿Segura? —nonononono, pero qué idiota... Se le va a morir desangrado en pleno mercado o qué sabe él.

—Sí, mi diju qui ya se había sana'u de las heriditas —eso es verdad—. Y que nu sabía cuándo volvería... ¿Le sirvo igual, don? —refiriéndose, con esto último, a la comida.

—Ah... No se preocupe... No todavía... —se le ha ido la sangre de la cara—. ¿Dice que se sentía bien ya? —no está muy convencido.

—Así mi dijo —nerviosa ahora porque no le servirá de comer.

—¿Y sabe para dónde se fue? —se le acerca un paso, su tono es más duro ahora, amenazante.

La criada niega otra vez con la cabeza, con la mirada pegada en la punta de los zapatos del señor.

—Mi diju qui... Lejos, señorcito. Lejos, lejos, así.

—¿Lejos dónde? —levanta la voz—. No me lo estarás ocultando, ¿no? **¿Eh?** ¿Te dijo él que me mintieras? —le pone una mano en el hombro.

La criada se sobresalta con el toque.

—¡Nu! Iso me dijo, si lo juro, porque no quería verle a usted, ya.

Perú comienza a respirar por la boca, siente que el corazón se le sale. Un lado de la costilla le duele por el esfuerzo, aprieta los ojos. Sólo quiere avanzar lo máximo que pueda, un lugar donde no le encuentre... Ése.

Chile se pasa mil rollos incluyendo batallones en Los Andes. Lo peor es que está más preocupado porque Perú se muera en el camino que por el hecho de que su principal prisionero de guerra (por así llamarle), escapó.

—Mierda... —sisea—. Manda a alguien a decir que no estoy disponible hasta nuevo aviso, y quiero un caballo. ¿Me oíste? —chola conchatumadre, es que está nervioso.

—Sí, sí, don... ¿Un caballo? En el establo están los dos.

—Y me reúne a todo el personal de la casa, ¡los quiero a todos en cinco minutos!

La criada corre presurosa a avisarle al Paquito y los demás.

Chile renguea directo al escritorio de Perú, a buscar algo, una carta, abre cajones, tira el contenido sobre la mesa de ser necesario. Encontrando muchas de ellas, cargadas de drama y sufrimiento, del puño y letra de Perú, qué raro. Hasta muchas que, sin contar nada doloroso, se leen con un deje de melancolía.

Perú esta medio doblado en su abdomen, una herida transversal se le ha abierto... Pero no va a parar hasta llegar a la viña. Está al frente. Hay casas desperdigadas por ahí, de madera. Unos trabajadores del lugar le ven pasar, y se preguntan si a ese lo viene persiguiendo el diablo que va tan rápido.

La criada apura al jovencito que cepilla los caballos, que el don ha venido furioso, **furioso está.**

Chile no va a pasar de leer las primeras páginas, luego solo escanea buscando algún referente... Revisa entre la correspondencia si a Perú le escribió alguien (piensa en Bolivia, en que nunca se sabe cómo actuará a pesar de haberse rendido ya). No sabe qué está más, si enojado, preocupado... Asustado.

—¡¿A dónde. Cresta. Te fuiste?!

Ahora Perú sólo busca terminar esta hilera de casitas y buscar un tópico, una enfermería... Aunque preferirá ir directo a la viña. Al final hay un grupo de hombres sentados y, tal parece, bebiendo y comiendo. Están en un descanso antes de seguir faenando. Les alerta la polvareda de que viene alguien y se levantan, por inercia, no vaya a ser el patrón y que los pille holgazaneando.

Chile, cómo no, arruma (sin mucho cuidado) los textos de Perú y se los lleva al salir del escritorio. Pasa a dejarlos en su habitación (o más bien, la que se adueño), escondidos al fondo de un cajón, y luego va a la habitación de Perú (que dará vuelta con tal de encontrar **algo** que le sea útil en su búsqueda). Hay unas cartas donde Perú habla de su viñedo pero... No algo comprometedor, encima, son de fechas pasadas. Chile no lo considera demasiado, más piensa en que deberá, ejem... Hacerle una visita a los cercanos de Perú. Camina de vuelta al salón, esperando hallar a la gente allí.

Perú llega medio inclinado, pero sin dejar de indicarle el camino al caballo, sudoroso como de fiebre.

Los hombres le quedan mirando. En su mayoría son personas ya cercanas a los cincuenta, aunque hay un mocoso de doce años en el grupo. Le reconocen, pero no notan aún su estado. El mayor del grupo se acerca a saludarle y a preguntarle qué desea que se ha presentado.

—Hola, hijo —saluda Perú, siendo afectuoso como siempre—, ¿me ayudas a que busquen medicamentos...? Tengo una herida abierta.

El hombre le mira a la cara, pero no de forma prepotente. Le ve demacrado, reconociéndole. Y Perú debe detenerse de galopar en algún momento, bajándose como puede.

—Sí, patrón. Le pueden acompañar hasta la casa —la de Perú, se entiende—, pero aquí al lado está la mía y mi señora le puede atender mientras.

—Llévame a tu casita —le contesta Perú en diminutivo, y un par de hombres se acercan a ayudarle a bajar del caballo. Perú se apoya en el hombro de uno para caminar.

—Gracias, gracias, con uno está bien —tranquiliza.

De todos modos el otro hombre les sigue camino a la casita, y... Luis, el varón que le habló a Perú, entra llamando a su mujer para que le atienda al enfermo, que se nos muere el patrón. Y cuando llega la esposa de Luis, socorre a Perú, guiándolo hasta su cuarto para que se tumbe en la cama. Mientras le busca esos preparados de uña de gato y alcohol para limpiarle la herida.

Paco, el mozuelo de los caballos, busca a Chile por la casa. Lo encontrará en el salón, con el ceño fruncido.

—Don, ya le preparé un caballo —anuncia.

—Perfecto —Chile le mira un momento... Y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

Paco parpadea, parpadea, parpadea y se acerca al señor Chile.

—¿S-Sí?

—Te pagaré en buen dinero si me dices a dónde se fue tu señor —le intenta chantajear—. Algo te habrá indicado para que le ensillaras el caballo y le prepararas las viandas —hijo de puta.

—¿A mí? —levanta las cejas y niega—. El señor tiene pleno conocimiento sobre caballos.

—Mira, muchacho —Chile le pone la mano en el hombro, agachándose para estar a su altura—. Necesito encontrarlo... Está muy herido, y no sabe lo que hace.

Paco no se deja atemorizar, pero traga saliva.

—Yo que sé, señor, el don se fue cuando yo aún no llegaba —fiel a la patria.

Chile le suelta una cachetada al niño. Dios. Una fuerte.

—No me mientas —lo peor es que Chile sólo da tiros al aire. No sabe si el niño sabe, pero de todos modos lo intenta.

Paco aprieta la mandíbula y baja la mirada, sumiso.

—Y-Yo no sé nada, señor. De verdad. No le miento —afirma.

Chile levanta la mano, amenazante, y espera un segundo (apenas un poco de reflexión) antes de volver a cachetear a Paco. Y va a seguir hasta que le diga algo o le convenza de que no sabe nada.

Paco se aguanta la cachetada, apretando los ojos.

—Yo no sé nada, yo no sé nada —sigue repitiendo, sin delatar a Perú. Estos trabajadores más cercanos han sido probados antes.

 **XxxoxxX**

En el viñedo, Luis abre la puerta de su cuarto para que Perú pueda pasar, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Espera a su señora afuera para saber cómo actuar.

La señora de Luis pasa de vuelta a los pocos minutos con el brebaje, y se detiene para pedirle a su marido que le vaya a buscar algo limpio para vendar a Perú, que vaya a la casa grande. Luis asiente preocupado y se va. Ella entra a la habitación y se acerca a Perú para entregarle la taza.

—Bébase esto, señor, y se pondrá bien rapidito rapidito —le promete.

—Gracias —recibe la taza, cerrando los ojos por el calor—. Les voy a ayudar con las cosechas después, les buscaré más proveedores, ya va a ver —queriendo recompensar el gesto, a pesar de que... Estando en su viña no les falta nada. Comienza a beber del tecito.

—No se preocupe, patroncito, si cómo le habíamos de haberlo dejado así solito —le habla con preocupación de madre, ya que Perú se ve como un jovencito. Le sale natural. Preocupada, le mira, preguntándose qué tendrá herido, si por dentro o por fuera, y qué tan grande. Aun así, no se atreve a preguntar, aunque es claro que se trata de una herida grande.

—Me duele, Josefa... —le da otro sorbito a la infusión y busca abrirse los botones de la camisa con la mano izquierda—. Mírame, no seas malita, seguro tengo una herida grandecita o qué sé yo —si de verdad no fuese urgente demoraría en mostrarlas.

—En la cara se le ve, patroncito —se apresura a ayudarle a desabotonarse—. Se dicen cosas sobre Lima, teníamos susto —le va abriendo, descubriéndole la piel, encuentra una mancha graaaaande como de moretón, en el pecho.

—Es terrible, Josefita, y eso que recién ha comenzado... Lima es un caos.

—Ay, Diosito santo —se lamenta Josefa al verle las heridas. Mana sangre de uno de los cortes más profundos, ése fue el que hizo manchitas en la camisa—. Tengo que lavarle —le informa—. Al menos usted salió de allá... Imagínese le hubieran pescado.

—Hágame lo que tenga que hacerme, Josefita —Perú se relame los labios y se recuesta mejor en la cama. Se lleva la taza a los labios

Josefa le quita la camisa, con cuidado de no botarle la taza, desnudándole el torso.

—¿Y no le resigue más abajo, patrón? —va a hervir una hierba para lavarle luego con el agua tibiecita. Ya está pensando en esas cataplasmas que hacía su madrecita.

Perú estira los brazos, dejando la taza a un costado, para que le pueda quitar mejor la camisa. Suspira.

—¿No me resigue dónde? —mira el techo.

—Hacia abajo, por las piernas —explica Josefa, dejando la camisa a un lado. Mira de reojo lo que pueda de su espalda—, y en la espalda, patroncito.

—No creo, primero curame las que ves ahorita —comanda Perú para Josefa.

—Sí, patrón —Josefa sale rapidito de la habitación al patio, a arrancar una hierba. Se adentra en la casa y en la cocina la pone a hervir en el hogar. Saca un paño, y de un cajón, adquiere un potecito de una crema que compró cuando fue a la ciudad a visitar a una hermana. Aún le queda un tercio. Se devuelve con la olla y todo a la habitación.

—Recuéstese —le pide a Perú, dejando la olla en el suelo junto a la cama.

Perú, obediente, se recuesta. Suelta un suspiro y le observa hacer a la señora... Le entra la desazón, esa ansiedad porque Chile seguro ya llegó y... Ha puesto en peligro a su propia gente solo por su propio bien, aunque no es cómo que ellos no le hayan jurado lealtad.

—Josefita... ¿Le puedo molestar con algo? —refiriéndose a contarle algo suyo.

—Por supuesto, patrón, digame —le responde ella, sumergiendo el paño en el agua y estrujándolo un poco antes de limpiarle la herida, o al menos parte de ésta.

—Esto es difícil, no sé por dónde empezar...

Josefa le limpia con cuidado, el agua está caliente y el frote es suave, esperando a que Perú siga hablando. No le gusta cómo se ve la herida. El roce con la camisa la irritó, y el polvo del camino se coló de alguna forma para ensuciarla.

Perú suelta ciertos sonidos de dolor por la limpieza de sus heridas, aprieta la mandíbula y suena a lo «grrr».

—Hay una persona en mi casa, una que entró a la fuerza sin mediar razón en sus actos y las consecuencias... —comienza—. Más que persona, debería llamarle demonio.

—A la gente cuando le entra el diaulo al cuerpo, patrón, se le encierra —comenta Josefa en voz baja, para no interrumpirle.

—Es la misma persona que me hizo estas heridas y es sólo una pequeña parte de muestra, de lo que es capaz —cierra los ojos y busca acomodarse mejor las almohadas con un brazo—. Y, como sabe, en una guerra... Hay extremos, extremos que no pueden evitarse, pero siguen destrozándome —toma aire—. Es como una maldición, ¿con esto estaré expiando pecados pasados? —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué no al causante de este embrollo le sucede lo que me pasa a mí? Yo, que no tenía nada que ver, lo recibo. Porque el amor es más grande —se enreda con las palabras, sabe que Josefa no le va a entender, pero más lo dice por él—. La familia siempre puede, ese lazo que ante la sociedad nos condena o nos alaba.

—A la familia hay que apoyarla, patrón, pase lo que pase —asegura Josefa—. Al final es lo único que nos queda. Se pasa mal rato a veces, pero siempre se tira pa'elante... Y la guerra ya va a acabar.

—Porque yo les protejo, Josefita, no va a llegar aqui. Lo prometo —aprieta los ojos.

—Pero cómo, patrón, mírese cómo está. Cómo nos va a cuidar usté —se lamente Josefa, limpiando y limpiando. Se queda mirándole el moretón a Perú, grande y alargado.

—Porque es mí deber hacerlo —contesta Perú—. No sé... ¿Está bien que haya venido para acá? Siento un alivio de por sí.

—Perdóneme que se lo diga... —Josefa no está segura de si está en la posición de desaprobar las acciones de Perú.

—Dígame —alienta a Josefa a seguir.

—Su lugar es allá, patroncito. Es allá, en la ciudad —Josefa teme una reprimenda, le hace moverse, con gestos suaves, para que le dé la espalda.

Perú se mueve, mostrándole la espalda.

—Sí, es mi lugar, pero no quiero volver —confiesa.

—¿Por qué no, patroncito? Allá le debe andar la gente esperándolo... Siempre se cuenta que es el soldado más valiente, ¿se vino por la herida? —teme que sea por cobardía. Pasa el pañito por la espalda, y en su gesto, si Perú lo viera, notaría lo mal que se ve.

—Volveré, sí, pero... Cuando se sanen mis heridas y piense mejor —trata de sonreír Perú—. Duele querer tanto, ¿no?

—Tendrá que guardar reposo... —le contesta, Josefa, apenada—. La persona que le hace daño así... Será que ya sabe —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Que ya sabe qué? —se relame Perú los labios, el ardor en sus heridas va pasando y el dolor de la limpieza no es tanto, ya se acostumbró.

—Lo que dicen siempre. Quien te quiere, te aporrea... —aunque, piensa para sí, en este caso se pasó de la raya—. Si a una no le pegan es que el marido no la quiere y tiene otra, ¿ve? ¿Mientiende?

—No creo que tenga otra, él me quiere, sí, pero esto es más que eso...

—¿Qué es? —Josefa termina de limpiarle la espalda y deja el paño en el borde de la olla—. Acuéstese de espalda para que le ponga la crema —le pide. Su marido viene en ese momento desde la casa patronal, con vendajes, pomadas y la orden de llevar al patrón hasta allá, aunque sea en carreta.

—Intereses políticos, yo sé que él no quiere hacerme esto.

Perú debe de quedarse dormido... Cuando Josefa termine de limpiarle las heridas.

 **XxxoxxX**

A Paco le cae otra cachetada, aunque Chile está casi convencido de que dice la verdad (es muy joven como para mentir, piensa para sí), y vuelve a alzar la mano, amenazante.

—¿Qué me decías, cabrito?

—Señor, pegándome no va a ganar nada —se aguanta la otra y la piel de ese lado le comienza a arder, el corazón se le acelera y reprime llorar—. No sé nada yo.

—¡Te voy a...! —Chile agarra bruscamente a Paco y le zarandea con fuerza y brusquedad largamente—. ¡Habla, mierda! ¡O te corto las manos! ¿A casa de quién se fue? ¿A quien conoce? —en Lima, quiere dar a entender.

—Señor, ¡yo no sé nada! —comienza a lloriquear.

Chile aprieta los dientes con rabia.

—¡Dime ahora con quién se junta más! ¡Y me lo vas a traer! —le grita en el último intento. Un nombre. Necesita a una persona en la cual sospechar. Una pista. No para efectos prácticos, pero sí para no sentirse así. Sentir que se le escurre todo por entre los dedos.

—Con usted, señor, no le he visto con nadie más —aun así, sigue defendiendo a Perú.

A Chile le viene toda la desesperanza con eso.

—¿Trabaja tu madre aquí? —le pregunta, considerando que es muy posible dado que el muchacho debió ser recomendado por alguien, seguramente

—N-No, señor, no trabaja aquí —otra mentira, su voz es temblorosa. Chile le suelta.

—Te creo. Espérame con el caballo, debo ir a la cocina primero —a preguntar a quienes encuentre allí. Espera que una mujer sea más de ayuda. Después de todo, son chismosas y más fáciles de amedrentar.

Paco no le contesta a Chile, molesto con que le haya llenado de cachetadas, roto de mierda. Y asiente, dándose la media vuelta para salir. En la cocina está la criada de la limpieza y la que se encarga del almuerzo.

Chile prueba a sonreír en el camino, aunque sólo consigue desfruncir el ceño. Abre la puerta de la cocina de par en par.

—Buenas tardes —saluda, formal.

Las criadas se asustan porque Perú siempre toca para entrar.

—B-Buenas tardes, patrón —saluda la más joven.

—¿De quién es el mozuelo que se encarga de los caballos? —porque caballerizo le queda muy grande. Mientras pregunta, Chile camina hasta los utensilios colgados, y descuelga una cuchara de palo que se ve grande y gruesa.

—E-El mozuelo... —mira de reojito a su compañera, dudando en confesar la verdad a este hombre—. ¿Cuál?

—El jovencito... Cabello negro, como de este alto... El único de la casa —se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con la parte redonda de la cuchara. Golpecitos impacientes _so be scared._

—Ah... El no es hijo de nadie, don —sonríe de lado.

—Cómo no va a ser hijo de nadie, ¿y cómo llegó acá? —niega con la cabeza, ¡ése no es el punto por el que está acá!

—El don vino con él cuando lo encontró en provincia, pue —pestañea coquétamente—. Su familia está allacito también.

—Ah... —bueno, entonces el niño, concluye Chile, sí le dijo la verdad—. ¿De dónde? ¿Allá para el norte? —hace conversación, haciéndose el sin malas intenciones. Empuña la mano y se da golpecitos rítmicos en los nudillos.

La otra criada, que no ha dicho ni pío en todo este rato, observa sus movimientos.

—No, del sur es... —se sonroja porque es guapo y han tenido sus arrumacos—. ¿Y por qué me pregunta, patrún?

—Quería saber nada más, para decirle a la madre que me lo voy a llevar —tantea terreno, pero aún así, Chile está desconfiando menos de lo que le dicen de lo que debería. Son criados, piensa, no soldados.

Ella parpadea, traga saliva y le mira desilusionadita.

—¿S-Se lo va a llevar? ¿Cómo así? —nervios, nervios—. ¿Ya sabe don Miguel? ¿O lo está haciendo a sus espaldas?

La otra criada, que es mayor, mucho mayor de hecho, aprieta la mandíbula. Eso de que Perú se lo trajo de provincia es una mentira que ya les había dicho que se aprendieran dos o tres días antes, porque esta salida ya la había preparado. Aunque ahora sólo esté en la cama, adolorido, cansado física y emocionalmente, sin saber cómo reunir las palabras exactas para explicar su situación y que le ayuden con un consejo.

—Me gustó y lo quiero para que me sirva —apoya la cadera en el mesón—. Lo llevaré conmigo más al norte si el Perú no se rinde... Y le haré mi soldado —relata Chile.

—P-Pero... —la criada se comienza a desesperar y la otra señora, a su lado, se aguanta el farfullar un «desgraciado»—. El Paco no va a querer, siñur, yo sé lo que le digo... Él visita siempre a su familia y... Ay, nu, nu creo, siñur.

—Claro que va a querer —insiste Chile, como si fuera obvio—. Y la familia me lo va a agradecer. Se va a hacer hombre... Claro, si no le disparan antes —balancea la cuchara—. Y de todos modos, ¿qué va a saber alguien tan joven lo que quiere? Don Miguel ni siquiera está aquí para impedírmelo —sonríe un poco de medio lado.

—Yo no voy a dejar que se lo lleve —habla con voz más grave la señora criada—. Usted no es nadie para saber qué es lo que quiere mi hij... Paco —ya se hartó de oírle y más con eso de que le puede caer un balazo... Ésa sólo es una de las menores atrocidades que le pasaría a su hijo. ¡Podría no morir y quedarse sin una pierna, cojo o cuánta cosa más!

A la criada más jovencita, María, casi se le sale el corazón al oír lo que oyó.

—¿Y quién eres para decirme qué hacer? ¡La ciudad es mía! —Chile deja de jugar con la cuchara y la aprieta, de la forma en que se agarra un palo para pegarle a un perro—. Ni siquiera está Miguel aquí para impedírmelo. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo con un niño que ni familia tiene aquí?

—¡Me importa porque es mi hijo! —a gritos.

Chile se voltea a la mujer que le ha gritado, y sonríe más.

—Entonces sí me anda mintiendo la gente de esta casa —se le acerca.

—¡Porque usté nos hace daño! —sigue igual de histérica la criada con Chile.

María tiembla a su costado.

—¡A ver, yo no les he hecho nada! —refiriéndose expresamente a ellas dos—. ¡Y si quieren que así siga siendo, me dicen ahora mismo dónde está Miguel! —hace el amago de levantar la cuchara.

María le acaricia el brazo a la criada mayor, buscando que se tranquilice... Pero es en vano porque esta última se quita.

—¡Yo no sé nada del señor Miguel y si se ha ido él sabrá el porqué! —escupe.

—No soy imbécil —escupe Chile de vuelta—. Ni siquiera tiene que haberles dicho. ¿A dónde... —deja caer la cuchara con fuerza contra la mujer—, podría haber ido? —la levanta otra vez, mirándolas adusto.

La mujer da un paso atrás por inercia a que no le caiga otro golpe.

—Señor, tranquilícese —pide la criada más joven. La otra sólo fulmina con la mirada a Chile.

Chile le agarra de la muñeca con fuerza y le obliga a estirar el brazo hacia al frente, sin soltarle.

—Díganme. A casa. De quién. Puede —intenta hablar menos enrabiado—. Haberse. Ido —y agrega, con mucho esfuerzos—. Por favor.

La criada traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—A... A un viñedo. Ese, el único que tiene en Surco.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Acá en Lima? —acaricia con la madera la piel del antebrazo, y le da un golpecitos firme—. ¿En qué Iglesia, casa o edificio se pudo esconder?

—Ahí tiene una casita creo —contesta la criada—. Está a dos horas, no sé, yo nunca he idu.

—No llegaría vivo allá. Tiene que habérselo llevado alguien... ¿Es amigo del obispo? —insiste, a pesar de que, en algún momento en el futuro, se dará cuenta que continuar el interrogatorio fue una pérdida de tiempo—. ¿De algún político?

—Nu, sólo cogió su caballo y se jue —traga saliva—. Y no crea que no le dije que se quedara... Pero ya sabe cómo es, ya, él es el patrón y él manda así que lo que diga yo no interesa —María, a su lado, asiente, mirando al suelo.

Chile deja la cabecita de la cuchara encima de donde estaría el codo (pero por el lado del antebrazo).

—Bueno... Si tomó un caballo, no habrá sido para esconderse en la misma Lima. Le vería medio mundo —razona—. ¿Cómo se llama la viña?

—Es la viña de los Prado, dicen, solo oí ese apellido una vez...

—Gracias —Chile la suelta y arroja la cuchara sobre el mesón—. Puede quedarse a su niño —la «tranquiliza».

La criada hace algo **arriesgado** y empuja a Chile cuando la suelta.

—Desgraciado, ¡jugar así con mis sentimientos!

A María se le desorbitan los ojos.

Chile trastrabilla hacia atrás, y aunque de verdad le gustaría pegarle por desquitarse con alguien, sólo perdería el tiempo.

—Haré como que eso no pasó... Y pobre del niño que me vuelvas tú a empujar —la amenaza.

La criada suelta un «já»

A Chile le sube la rabia a la cabeza por ese gesto... Y tiene que usar todo el autocontrol que no ha tenido desde que desembarcaron para no devolverse.

Así que las dos criadas se deben quedar chismoseando sobre lo sucedido, comiéndose la cabeza con hipótesis... Mientras Paco espera a Chile con una yegua blanca en la entrada de la casa.

Chile le mira duramente a medida que se acerca, para imponer respeto.

—No sé si regrese hoy —avisa, por si alguien llega a la casa preguntando, agarrándose de la montura para subir de un movimiento.

—Está bien, señor —contesta Paco por respeto y le deja subirse, dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos a Samanta.

Chile mira para otra parte, y como si no fuera importante, agrega

—Ve donde tu madre y aprovéchala. No duran para siempre —tensa las riendas.

Paco traga saliva y baja la mirada.

—Cuide a Samanta, es nuestra engreída —comenta.

—La consentiré harto —promete Chile, y la espolea para que ande.

 **XxxoxxX**

Le toma quince minutos salir de Lima, pero en cuanto lo hace, fustiga a la yegua para que galope por el camino indicado, a pesar de no poder sostenerse bien de la montura debido a las heridas en las piernas. De hecho, le duele apretar las rodillas para no caerse, pero se lo aguanta

El caballo menea la cola y arreeeee. Debe llegar en una hora de cabalgata rápida, dos es impensable.

Josefa está hablando con su marido, sobre si deberían despertar a Perú para llevarle a la casa grande, o esperar hasta que él decida despertar... Que puede ser a mitad de la noche o al día siguiente. Tienen sobre la mesa las vendas sin usar.

Su marido la tranquiliza con que mejor hay que dejar a Perú descansar. El viaje debe haber sido matador en su estado.

Chile baja la velocidad al ver a una persona en el camino, y se detiene, como ha hecho cada tanto preguntando por la viña de los Prado. Se trata de un cargador de maleza.

—Sí, está al final de esta fila de casitas —le ayuda.

Chile mira hacia el camino que le muestra, y más allá, las primeras casitas y le da las gracias, antes de enrumbar en esa dirección. Salta más en la montura de lo que es normal, ya que las rodillas se niegan a obedecerle tras el viaje. Por eso mismo, va a trote, y pronto reduce la velocidad a una caminata, retrasando su llegada. Tiene un nudo en el estómago.

Y Perú no tuvo la maldita precaución de avisar que no se deje entrar a **nadie**.

Así que cuando Chile llegue... Deberá encontrar a unas mujeres sentadas, bebiendo, le están pasando el chisme a los que se encontraban en otros lados sobre que el patrón llegó todo machucado, y especulan sobre el estado de Lima. Deben ser cerca de las tres o cuatro de la tarde.

Chile pasa cerca del grupo, y se detiene.

—Hola —les saluda, medio gritando—. Ando buscando al dueño —les informa, esperando que le digan si Perú está allí o no.

Todas se miran entre todas...

—¿Al Luis busca?

Le han oído acento extranjero.

—Ehhh... No —¿o así conocerán a Perú aquí? Debe recordar decirle después que es un nombre horrible—. Al patrón. Al patrón lo ando buscando.

—¿Quién lo busca? —ella le barre con la mirada.

—Un amigo —Chile sabe que acá, y solo, no tiene el poder que en Lima. Claro, podría regresar más tarde y pasar por cuchilla a todos, pero en este preciso momento, no se siente tan fuerte como hace dos horas—. ¿Está aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "Getaway"_

 _—¡¿A dónde. Cresta. Te fuiste?!_

 _._

 _—No creo que tenga otra, él me quiere, sí, pero esto es más que eso... Intereses políticos, yo sé que él no quiere hacerme esto._

 _._

 _—¿De quién es el mozuelo que se encarga de los caballos?_

 _._

 _—¡Me importa porque es mi hijo!_

 _._

 _—Al patrón lo ando buscando._

 _—¿Quién lo busca?_

 _—Un amigo. ¿Está aquí?_

* * *

—Al Don Miguel seguro busca —suelta una, a lo «ustedes son tontas o qué». La que contestaba las preguntas de Chile le **fulmina** con la mirada.

Chile, ya invadió Lima, pero esto es ir aún más lejos. Es algo privado de Perú, no un territorio que todos conocen porque sale en los mapas. Es una invasión más como persona que como país.

—¡Sí, sí, a él! ¿Está? Es urgente —pone cara seria y hace que la yegua se acerque más al grupo, para hablarles más de cerca.

—Don Miguel está mal... Dígame el recado y yo se lo comunico —vuelve a tomar la palabra Josefa.

—Tengo que verlo justamente por eso —le asegura él mirándola hacia abajo—. Díganle que estoy aquí y él mismo querrá verme.

La mujer suspira.

—Está durmiendo —«no quiero despertarle, está muy cansado».

—Puedo esperar —Chile le habla directamente, olvidando al resto. La mira con cierta angustia en el rostro.

—Sólo le haré pasar con una condición —le escudriña con desconfianza—. Si oigo algún grito o forcejeo o cualquier sonido que me indique que don Prado está en peligro... La va a pasar muy mal —amenaza.

Chile guarda silencio un momento, viendo eso como una mala señal.

—Nunca en mi vida le haría daño —miente, con tono neutro. La cara, sin embargo, le cambia de angustiada a indiferente, incluso ofendida.

—Yo que sé, señor, encima tiene acento extranjero —frunce el ceño. Acordándose de lo que le dijo Perú...

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —Chile se apea, y al soportar nuevamente todo su propio peso, las piernas le reclaman. Camina lento hacia Josefa, se lleva las manos a la cadera.

—Yo sólo le expreso mi desconfianza. Sígame —responde Josefa. Chile la mira con desagrado, pero asiente y toma las riendas de Samanta, pensando que van a hacer el camino hasta la casa patronal. Las mujeres de alrededor les siguen a ambos con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista.

La casa de Josefa, que es a dónde ella le lleva y en la cual está tomando reposo Perú, no debe estar demasiado lejos, o no a más de diez minutos de caminata.

—¿De dónde es usté, señor? —pregunta Josefa.

—De Santiago —realmente su madre dijo que lo tuvo en el valle de Chile, de allí el nombre que le puso—. ¿Tanto se me nota el acento?

—Eso y por lo blanquito —Josefa ahora es cortante.

Él se mira las manos por inercia.

—En Lima también hay gente así —se queja, y pocos segundos después—, ¿está bien él? —refiriéndose a lo obvio.

—Acá también hay, pero... Se les nota cuando son de otro lado, si me entiende, los europeos hablan chancadito el español —comenta, ya que el párroco de la zona es italiano—. No... Tiene unas heridas bien feas.

—Las tenía algo curadas ya allá... Estaba en cama. De alguna forma tendré que llevarlo de vuelta —comenta Chile, más para sí que para Josefa, mirando el camino.

—¿Usted es su... ? —pregunta algo curiosa.

—Amigo. Nos criamos juntos, podría decirse —la mira y sonríe un poquito. Si Chile supiera...

—Oh... ¿Le ha contado entonces? —pregunta ella—. Ese tema que le afecta —estos peruanos agarrando confianza a los cinco minutos de conocer a alguien.

—¿La guerra? No es necesario que me lo diga. A todos nos afecta. A nosotros, mírenos... De países contrarios —le da la razón, en un tono más suave que el empleado hasta ese momento, y muchísimo menos tenso.

—Sí, feo, mire si hasta me hablaba de su familia... De un amor suyo.

—¿Un amor? —eso a Chile le sorprende más que el que Perú hable de su familia. Con lo baboso que se pone cuando se trata de Bolivia o Inca, ¡incluso con España!—. Mish... No sabía que anduviera enamorado... ¿Por eso se vino? —«¿por eso huyó?».

—No sé, yo le entendí que esta visita era para darse un respiro, que le hacían daño y se iba a volver loco —ya están llegando—. Pero que la familia está primero, a pesar de eso... Me dolió verle así, ¿sabe? Él es un buen chico, no se merece ese daño.

—Mmm... —Chile difiere con esa última afirmación—. Es cierto que su familia tiene que ver con su estado... Su hermano no le trae más que problemas —habla mal de Bolivia, como siempre que puede. Chile aún cree que les falta harto, ya que no ve una casa imponente ni nada, sólo que llegan a una pequeña casita de madera. Josefa saca las llaves y busca abrir.

Chile da un paso atrás, y Samanta levanta las orejas, percibiendo la desconfianza de su jinete.

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí —empuja ella la puerta (que está algo descuadrada del marco), y la sostiene para que pase.

Chile duda. De verdad lo hace. Podrían esperarlo adentro. Podría ser un trampa. Quizá Perú esperaba que lo siguiera, quizá le habían dado una pista falsa. No se mueve.

Josefa le observa y enarca una ceja.

—¿No va a pasar, don?

—Sí... Con permiso —suelta las riendas de la yegua, esperando que no escape, y les hace un amarre para que no lleguen hasta el suelo ni sean un peligro para el animal. Entra antes que Josefa, preparado para pelear de ser necesario.

—Ahí va a estar tranquilito su caballo —comenta ella y cierra la puerta detrás de Chile.

Nadie ataca a Chile, así que éste puede bajar la guardia, buscando con la mirada a Perú. Josefa lo conduce a un pasadizo, que desemboca en los cuartos.

—Está en el ultimito.

—Gracias —le dice antes de caminar hacia allá. Se imagina que debe ser una familia con hijos (quizá alguno en el ejército, incluso), y al final del pasillo, encuentra una puerta entreabierta, la empuja despacio.

La temperatura del cuarto es parecida a la de un sauna. Con la diferencia que acá se oyen ronquitos bajitos, mezclas de suspiros... Perú duerme como mejor puede, ya que las heridas le dificultan bastante el cambiar de posición. Boca arriba y con la cabeza ladeada, trata de no apoyarse en los costados, obviamente para no apretar las heridas.

Chile cierra la puerta tras de sí, y se acerca a la cama. Aliviado por haberlo encontrado, sin desmedro de lo cual la cólera le quema el estómago. Se sienta en la silla que Josefa usó. Respira por la boca, intentando no hacer ruido.

Josefa se retira a la cocina viendo que todo se queda tranquilo. Perú se relame los labios y hace un sonidito, en el mundo de los sueños. Chile le acerca la mano para quitarle el cabello del rostro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permite ser cariñoso con Perú y le pasa el pulgar por la frente, delineándole por la sien y luego el pómulo.

Perú sigue un poco la caricia, sin despertarse ni nada.

—Dios... —le toca los labios, pensando en la amante que le mencionó Josefa—. ¿Por qué? —mira hacia las sábanas. Quiere mirar. Quiere saber, poder ver sin que Perú se lo niegue.

Perú entreabre los labios para respirar y... La yema de los dedos de Chile son insistentes. En medio del sueño le chupa, apenitas, uno. Chile le quita el dedo suavemente, para no importunarlo, y le destapa para verle las heridas.

Observa con rostro impasible las heridas, esos tajos gigantes que están a medio cicatrizar, junto con varios moretones. Y deduce que se extienden incluso en zonas que no puede ver. En Lima había dejado que otros se encargaran de Perú y le comunicaran sobre su estado, no había querido verlo por sí mismo. Al hacerlo, siente que algo se le endurece aún más en el pecho. Le arropa con movimientos carentes de cariño, más sí con respeto.

—Mmmmfríoooo —ha sentido el airecito.

—Shhhh... Duerme —le pide Chile, sin saber cómo actuar realmente. ¿Respeto al enemigo, o cariño al amigo? ¿Es posible que le quiera? ¿No es eso una traición a sí mismo? Quiere hacerle daño a Perú para demostrar que es fuerte, que no le necesita, que **no le quiere**.

Perú suelta un quejido y pestañea.

—Ya me has ssspantao el sueño, Josefa —sin abrir los ojos totalmente.

Chile traga saliva.

—No soy Josefa.

—Esa voz... Se me hace conocida —Perú sigue mitad en el sueño, mitad en vida.

—Soy yo —Chile se inclina sobre él, apoyándose en la cama—. Vine a buscarte.

Perú se tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hace, el corazón se le acelera, aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué me buscas? —suena a quejido.

—Porque huiste de casa... —Chile le pone una mano sobre el pecho, para que no se levante.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te incumbe? —Perú abre los ojos, enfoca y le mira fijamente, volteando más la cabeza para ello.

—No puedo dejar que huyas, por obvias razones —pone los ojos en blanco.

—No... Cuando tengamos que reunirnos específicamente, con nuestros superiores te veré, después no tengo **por qué**.

—¡Ja! ¿Y quién me dice que cumplirás? —posa su otra mano en la frente de Perú para tomarle la temperatura.

—No me toques —quita la mano de Chile de su frente, removiéndose—. Te voy a botar de aquí, a patadas.

—Inténtalo y te corto las piernas, a ver si así te vuelves a ir sin mi permiso —cuidado, que Chile luce capaz de cumplirlo.

—Te olvidas que estás en mi territorio.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que será tuyo? —no puede evitar sonar cruel, le sale, como si fuera requisito de las circunstancias.

—Será mío por toda la vida, es simplemente un disparate venir a decir que un día para otro te apropiarás de **mi** capital —la verdad no, considerando que, el mismo alcalde, rogó porque el ejército chileno pusiese orden en la ciudad que se convirtió en un pandemonio, gracias a tus habitantes. Creo que eso es lo que más molesta a Perú, que todo se haya descontrolado (con justas razones) antes de la llegada de su enemigo (quién lo hizo en calma y con elegancia). Se yergue en la cama, a pesar del dolor y busca pararse.

Chile le empuja para que se quede acostado, levantándose a la vez. Perú no se equilibra lo suficiente y cae en la cama, apretando la mandíbula por el dolor, le ha rozado una herida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Chile se sienta en el borde de la cama, sin soltarle y asegurándose de tenerle bien sujeto.

—No voy a volver tampoco —no te importa, igual no voy a volver a casa.

—No te estoy preguntando —Chile ladea la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te lleve entero, o sin piernas?

—No me vas a llevar a ningún sitio ya te dije —terco.

Chile no le responde, mirándole con furia. Quiere gritarle. Quiere **arghhhhhhh...** Pegarle. Perú reúne algo de fuerza, suficiente para levantar las piernas y alejarlo con una patada. Que debe empujar a Chile hasta casi hacerle trastabillar, con un gran dolor allí donde le pateó. Chile se levanta de la cama apretándose allí.

—Coyote de mierda —rabia entre dientes, y camina a la puerta.

Y Perú se levanta ahora sí de la cama, también, reprimiendo cualquier dolor ya que es hombre macho en apariencias. Chile se voltea a mirarle, junto a la puerta. Con una mano en la manilla y la otra en el golpe:

—Qué haces parándote, imbécil —le regaña.

—¿Ya te vas? —camina hacia él, cojeando—. Me paraba para botarte y hablar con Josefa.

—Sólo voy a averiguar qué cuidados te han dado, no te hagas muchas ilusiones —Chile pega la espalda contra la puerta, para no dejarle ir.

Josefa oye el ruido de alguien planchándose bruscamente contra una puerta y se asusta.

—¿Ilusiones? —Perú suelta una carcajada que le hace doler el tórax, ahora sí, irguiéndose en su mejor postura para no demostrar su dolor frente al enemigo—. Muévete de ahí o lo haré a la fuerza.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —Chile levanta la barbilla—. ¿Por qué no mejor me haces las cosas más fáciles por **una puta vez en tu vida**? —le fulmina. Perú se le va a la yugular, lo agarra del cuello para ahorcarlo, lleno de furia.

—Vete. A. La. Mierda.

Chile forcejea, agarrándole de las muñecas, pero no expresa en su rostro ningún desespero porque le suelte. A lo que Perú aprieta más, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de la sensación extraña que le causa estarle asfixiando.

—Suéltame —le ordena Chile con la voz ahogada, enterrándole las uñas en la piel.

—Te vas a ir de esta casa y si yo mañana al despertar encuentro que le has hecho algo a esta familia voy a triturarte —Perú le mira a los ojos, tratando de atemorizarle, ya que a estas alturas perdió todo poder, apretando más la nuez del cuello de Chile, el cual abre la boca buscando respirar, soltándole. No le responde, falto de aire, pero sí le da un puñetazo de frente, al estómago o a donde le caiga dada la posición. Y gracias a ese golpe inesperado, Perú le suelta por completo... Le duele, pero devuelve el golpe, por instinto, con un rodillazo a las partes nobles de Chile.

—Vete —eso es lo que trata de decir en medio de un gruñido.

Chile saborea poco su victoria antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo, creemos que infertil, se lleva las manos a sus regiones vitales. Si no le salen lágrimas es por buena suerte. Aun así, no se quita de enfrente de la puerta. Perú, al ver que Chile no se mueve, lo agarra de los brazos y lo estrella repetidas veces contra la puerta. Con vehemencia.

El chileno hace fuerza para retenerle, aunque aún le faltan fuerzas debido al golpe **bajo** de Perú. Empuja, buscando anular la energía de Perú. Ya saben, vectores de energía opuestos y todo eso. Viva la física.

Al final, le da un empujón fuerte a Perú para separarle. Ante eso, Perú prefiere no seguir con la pelea, de ser así, acabarían destruyendo media casa. Ya a esta distancia de Chile decide regresar a la cama. Chile da unos pasos tentativos hacia él. Perú le mira de reojo.

—Imbécil —se queja Chile.

—Ya —Perú se echa bruscamente en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas con las mantas. Chile se para a su lado.

—No he terminado —pero no forcejea por destaparlo nuevamente, lo que es un gran logro. En lugar de eso, le acerca la mano a la frente—. Oye. Oye, ya po.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Perú en un susurrito, volteando un poco la cabeza para verle mejor, disfrutando del sólo toque de sus dedos.

—Quiero saber si tienes fiebre —Chile le deja la mano en la frente un rato, frunce el ceño, y se toca su propia frente con la otra, pensando en que es un buen momento para devolverle el golpe en las pelotas y rechazando la idea prácticamente de inmediato ya que nada positivo sacaría de hacerlo.

—No tengo fiebre —asegura y se siente débil, porque quiere tocarle debajo de la camisa aunque eso es contradictorio con lo que sucede (y ha sucedido hasta hace unos instantes). Sigue molesto con que haya venido hasta aquí.

—Eso lo decido yo —Chile quita las manos, y se las mira, considerando que las tiene demasiado frías para decidir.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba acá? —para darle una muerte a cuatro caballos.

—No te voy a decir —sube una rodilla en la cama, inclinándose sobre Perú—, sería traicionar a mi gente —sonríe, muy hijo de puta, inconsecuente para muchos y consecuente consigo mismo.

Perú traga saliva al tenerlo más cerca.

—¿Tu gente? —suelta una risa sardónica—. No le doy a esto ni diez años, pero ya... Aprovecha cuanto puedas —se encoge de hombros, mostrando superioridad al enemigo al notar que no le llegan tan profundas sus burlas.

—Mi gente lo decía por quienes colaboran conmigo, pero... Ahora que lo mencionas —Chile se inclina más sobre Perú, apoyando una mano junto a su cabeza. Toca la frente de Perú con sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

A Perú se le detiene el corazón una milésima de segundo con el gesto, no entendiendo que le está tomando la temperatura.

—Chile —sube sus manos a la cintura del otro—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —la pregunta dramática de siempre.

—Para saber —le responde, apenas moviendo los labios y considerando el toque de Perú como un gesto de autoprotección—, si tienes fiebre —se separa—. Y la tienes.

Perú le mira con ojitos inescrutables, pero que revelan intensidad.

—Mentira, tú estás demasiado frío, seguro.

—Eso mismo pensé, por eso volví a tomarte la temperatura —se sienta al lado de Perú, mirándole desde arriba—. No estoy mintiéndote.

Perú duda en bajar sus manos al estado original donde se encontraban. Al final, no lo hace.

—¿Y ahora? La casa se queda sola por tu capricho.

—¿Ahora qué? Tu casa te la van a cuidar, no le van a prender fuego —rueda los ojos, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Perú, con intención de quitar las de éste—. Voy a buscarte algo para la fiebre, eso significa que tuviste, o tienes, una infección... ¿Sientes fatiga? —su tono, que aún parece el de quien está haciendo un mero trámite, se suaviza de a poco.

—No necesito nada, ya me dieron todo —terrrrrco como una mula, baja las manos al sentir las de Chile—. Si sales por esa puerta, que sea para volver al Centro.

Es decir, donde está la casa. A pesar que, verdaderamente, no le molestaría esa preocupación en Chile de no ser este momento. Donde está débil, quiere y no quiere más de Chile.

—Aun así... —Chile no quita sus manos, siguiendo a las de Perú. Quiere tenerlas controladas—. ¿No sientes náuseas? ¿Hambre? —baja la mirada a las manos, y aprieta con su pulgar en la piel de Perú, no demasiado fuerte, más sí firme.

—No... —se acerca un poquito más—. Me das calor —se muerde el labio, respira lento—. Eso tengo, calor.

—Es la fiebre... —le suelta la piel y se queda mirando a ver qué tal está la circulación de Perú—. Te voy a matar a un animal —le advierte, mirándole de reojo antes de pararse.

—No vas a matar a nadie.

—Te hará bien, te lo prometo —le va a preparar ñachi, huyan corderitos insensatos que estén en los alrededores—. Igual tienes que comer bien si quieres fuerza en el cuerpo.

Perú rueda los ojos y no contesta, volviendo a taparse hasta las orejas.

—Déjame en paz —vuelve a la rabieta, el engreído, le falta llamar a papi.

—Mmm... —«no, no quiero» es lo que Chile va a decir, pero se muerde la lengua—. Volveré en un rato a bajarte la fiebre —le advierte, dando un paso atrás.

—Yo le diré a Josefa que venga a bajarme la fiebre, roto asqueroso, lárgate de aquí.

Chile se detiene en el camino a la puerta, sin embargo, aprieta bien fuerte los puños y los dientes, aguantándose las ganas de regresar a sacarle la cresta a Perú.

—Bueno —gruñe.

—Bueno —le remeda Perú con tono burlesco y más que todo, desafiante—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Bueno —se arregla mejor la camisa—. Ay, bueno...

—No me hagas tener que volver allí —le amenaza Chile, ya girando la manilla. Y sin embargo, espera su respuesta, con la puerta abierta.

—¿Para qué vas a volver? ¿Te gusta el sabor de la humillación? —Perú se ríe. Arreglándose lo que le queda de ropa.

—¿De la tuya? Sí —y sale, pegando un portazo para no oír la respuesta de Perú.

Lamentablemente, Perú se enfada más con esa respuesta y se levanta de la cama como un resorte, mandando a la mierda cualquier dolor. Abre la puerta.

— **¡Josefa!** —grita y la nombrada se sobresalta porque estaba preparando una agüita de manzanilla. Debe ver a Chile al entrar al pasillo.

—¿Patrón? —se seca las manos.

Chile se voltea a mitad del pasillo, a mirar a Perú, sin girarse. A él también le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué cresta...? —murmura para sí.

Josefa llega unos segundos después, mientras Perú susurra con furia «ven acá, pues, ¿no que querías?» para Chile.

—Dile a Luis que asegure todo afuera —comanda, aunque no les avisó a nadie de nada... Josefa se queda con una mueca de confusión—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué carajo has dejado a entrar a esta escoria?

—P-Pero... —ésa es Josefa, que observa el altercado.

Chile niega con la cabeza, de verdad **harto** con Perú, realmente **harto** , y agarra del brazo a la mujer.

—Retírese —le ordena—. Retírese ahora y vaya a buscarme un cordero. O un carnero, o lo que tengan —la mira a ella, no a Perú, con ojos de que no le pongan a prueba, porque ya está alcanzando el límite de su paciencia (por no decir que está sacando paciencia de donde no la tiene).

La pobre Josefa se pone más nerviosa.

—Usted no es mi patrón —en un hilito de voz.

Perú bota aire por la nariz y harto también de Chile, va, le agarra de los hombros, con intención de darle un rodillazo, pero en cuanto su contrincante le siente las manos, o siquiera los pasos, suelta a la mujer y da un paso hacia la pared, porque ya le ha dejado a Perú que le pegue lo suficiente en situaciones en que se podía defender.

Así que el peruano se queda a media acción. Chile le mira con rabia:

—¿No te habías quedado en la cama, tú? —le espeta.

—Ahora eres ciego —escupe.

—Es sencillo —intenta, intenta ignorarle—. O te acuestas y no te corto las putas piernas, o me voy y regreso con una cuadrilla —le amenaza, queriendo decir que echará abajo las casas y pasará por cuchilla a todos los que nacieron y trabajaron para él en esa viña. Levanta la barbilla, tan derecho como puede, como si pasaran lista en el ejército.

Josefa es presa del shock, quiere salir corriendo a avisarle a Luis.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, anda —lo alienta Perú y le palmea el hombro.

—Como quieras —Chile mueve el hombro asqueado y se lo limpia con la mano, antes de seguir camino a la puerta. Quería ayudar. Quería ayudar a Perú y hasta tenía pensado cómo hacerlo, pero si tiene que asesinar a toda una villa para llevarse a rastras a Perú, lo hará.

Sin embargo, Perú traga saliva, asustado con que **de verdad** vaya a cumplirlo.

—Espera.

Josefa está a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué, no me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera? —Chile sigue caminando a la puerta de entrada, y la empuja con toooda la calma de que es capaz, controlando su rabia.

—No, no hagas nada —pide Perú, ya que ha sido un gravísimo error exponer a la familia de Josefa. Porque sabe que Chile es capaz de cumplir su palabra—. Olvídate ya. Anda a cocinarme algo, más bien.

—No, ya me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera —insiste, sólo por joder, y sale, cerrando la puerta. Con la mirada busca al primer hombre, niño o mujer que haya cerca, y se le aproxima. No sabe si Perú tendrá corderos allí, o cualquier animal similar, pero quizás sus trabajadores tengan alguno.

Hay un niño afuera, que está levantando maleza.

Chile camina hacia el niño, todavía pensando en cómo sería regresar con su uniforme y varios hombres a caballo, cómo sería grabarle en la retina a ese mismo niño las cosas que podría hacer... Y carraspea.

—Buenas tardes —le saluda.

El niño solamente le mira, mas no saluda, con cara de póquer.

—¿Sabes si tu patrón tiene cabezas de ganado aquí? —le pregunta Chile, directo al grano, ignorando que no le salude de vuelta ni muestre un mínimo de respeto (ya ha castigado a muchos hoy por esas razones, está cansado, ni siquiera ha podido almorzar).

El niño niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de escrutarle con la mirada.

—¿Y alguien de aquí cerca? ¿No hay ni una mísera vaca en esta villa de mierda?

—Es una viña, es obvio que no hay.

—Mmm... —Chile le queda mirando, pensando que algún animal raquítico deberán tener para sí mismos—. Te creo —suspira, sin insistir, y se devuelve sobre sus pasos. No hay nadie, y no quiere regresar a la casa... Se detiene a medio camino—. ¿Quieres unas monedas?

—Sí —contesta el niño, cauteloso.

—Ve a tu casa y tráeme el cuenco más grande que tengan. Si hay una tinaja, o una jarra, mejor —se lo piensa un poco más... Sabiendo que con esto cava su buen poco de su propia tumba—. Mejor tráeme cualquier recipiente, y agua, ¿ya? —siente que se va a arrepentir.

—¿Cuánto me dará? ¿Cómo sé que no es mentira?

—Anda a hacer lo que te digo o lo vas a lamentar. Agradece que te lo voy a pagar, pendejo —le habla... Muy patrón de fundo del siglo XIX y XX. No está acostumbrado a que sus propios trabajadores no le obedezcan de inmediato.

—Está bien —el niño corre cuesta abajo hasta su casa. Debe volver en unos veinte minutos, con un jarrón lleno de agua.

Chile está haciéndole cariño al animal elegido, con cara neutra, intentando por todos los medios no arrepentirse. La tiene sujeta de la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que te consintiera... —le repite a la yegua como por novena vez—. Hiciste un buen camino, muy rápido. Bonita.

—Ya, señor —el niño le habla, con el jarrón lleno de agua en ambas manos, pesa mucho para cargarlo solamente con una. Lo espera a una distancia prudente—. ¿La va a bañar? ¿Quiere que le ayude? —porque nota que acaricia con bastante cariño al animal.

—Más o menos —está más calmado que hace media hora, acariciar a Samanta le ha ayudado. Le dirige una mirada al niño—. Bien, podemos usar ese mismo jarrón... Aunque preferiría una palangana limpia —le da unos golpecitos en el cuello a la yegua. Y se acerca a amarrarla a un árbol.

—¿Qué es una palangana? —este señor es raro.

A Perú, adentro, se le cierran los ojos de sueño, pero no quiere dormir, está alerta por si Chile cumple sus amenazas.

—Una fuente graaaaande, que se usa para lavar ropa —le responde Chile al niño, más calmado y con más paciencia que antes, amarrando bien al animal al árbol. Ya le quitó la silla de montar—. Vamos a sacrificar a la buena Samanta para hacer un remedio —agrega, aunque el niño no le pregunte—, y necesitamos que la sangre no se pierda, ¿me entiendes?

Y hablamos de un caballo. Un animal caro y necesario.

El niño traga saliva al oírle eso.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se ha vuelto loco! —exclama, muy asustado—. Los remedios pueden hacerse con hierbas, no con animales —frunce el ceño.

—Podemos agregarle hierbas también —acepta Chile, y empieza a lavarle el cuello al equino, con el agua que sostiene el niño, haciendo cuencos con su mano—. Pero una persona desangrada, ¿qué necesita?

—Reposo y carne, comer bien —contesta el niño, aún asqueado con lo que presencia.

—Y sangre —sonríe el mayor, un poquito.

Es tan macabro, este niño sólo ha visto matar pollos o cabritas, como máximo. Y una de esas veces se puso a llorar.

—Yo le dejo el jarrón ahí —se agacha a dejarlo a sus pies, con cuidado que no se derrame—. No le vayan a ver. Eso que hace es extraño.

—Si no me quieres ayudar, bueno. Pero tráeme algo donde pueda echar toda la sangre de este animal —exagera, pero lo necesita. Aaaaahhh, al niño se le hace un rollo mental.

—¿Otro jarrón? —siente que está haciendo algo malo (hasta satánico), matar animales está mal. Se siente sucio. Tendrá que confesarse.

—Una olla... O varias. Sólo tráeme varias, ¿ya? —le echa más agua a la yegua, que se revuelve.

El niño traga saliva y le duele la garganta al hacerlo, le tiemblan un poquito las manos. Corre a su casa otra vez.

Chile termina de lavarle la zona que va a cortar a Samanta, y se regresa hasta sus bolsas a sacar su cuchilla, que dejó atrás porque sino estaba seguro que, al ver a Perú, no le dejaría ni hablar antes de enterrársela. Como Perú mismo se la enterró a él antes.

—Yo no te traje para esto —le dice al objeto, pero bueno, nada está saliendo realmente como quiere. Espera al niño, quién llega con dos vasijas de barro. Dejándolas al lado de Chile, en silencio. Se aleja lentamente.

—¿Puedes...? —le mira Chile. Cuchillo en mano. Al niño le comienza a sudar la espalda de frío.

—¿Llenar?

—Mmm —Chile se lo piensa—. Realmente, llamar a Josefa, ¿la mujer que vive en la casa de por allá? —señala la dirección con el cuchillo.

El menor asiente.

—La Josefa —vuelve a asentir y sale corriendo a la casa. Cuando llega, toca la puerta desesperadamente.

—¡Josefa, Josefa!

—¿Quién es? —pregunta la mujer, que está viendo qué cosas llevarse de tener que irse, porque le ha dado pésima espina todo.

—¡Ábrame! ¡Soy Arturo!

La mujer descorre la traba de la puerta y le abre.

—Niño —le hace entrar.

—¡Hay un señor matando un caballo afuera! —voz de «es un monstruo».

—No será un chileno, ¿no, mi niño? —le atrae a su reboso, como protegiéndole.

—Tenia acento. Y me dijo que la llamara.

—Guárdate, niño, escóndete —le advierte, y abre apenitas para mirar—. ¿Te dijo para qué me quería? —teme que la vaya a matar como amenazó.

—Creo que para ayudarle, ¿por qué me tengo que esconder? —se abraza a ella.

—Nonono... Qué va a querer que le ayude, ¡es el diablo! —le abraza más fuerte y le suelta porque debe ser valiente—. No vuelvas a acercarte a él, quizá pueda echarlo.

—Está bien —acepta Arturito—. ¿Regreso a mi casa?

—Sí, y vigila que tu hermano tampoco se le acerque —abre la puerta, y sale primero, dejando entrecerrado para cuando el niño quiera salir. No muy lejos de allí puede ver a Chile, junto al caballo echado... ¿Es eso sangre? Al acercarse, ve que le está sosteniendo la cabeza.

El niño debe salir disparado luego que Josefa salga, cagado de miedo con todo el misterio.

Josefa se sigue acercando, impactada con el escenario. Cuando llega a estar a unos cuantos metros de Chile, se le revuelve el estómago con tanta sangre. No se va a atrever a hablarle, al menos por ahora.

Chile está arrodillado, sosteniéndole el pesado cuello a la yegua con los brazos arremangados y llenos de sangre. La había guiado para que se echara en el suelo y la había tranquilizado tras hacerle un enorme corte en la yugular. Los jarrones, eso sí, están llenos, y el resto de la sangre se desparrama, perdiéndose. A Chile no le gusta que se pierda tanta comida, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo puede acariciar a Samanta para que muera tranquila.

Josefa baja la mirada.

—Dígame.

—¿Está despierto el patrón? —pregunta, aún sin soltar al animal, como si estuviera vivo.

—N-No lo sé... —se muerde el labio y observa los jarrones llenos de sangre. Repletos. A rebosar—. ¿Todo esto es para él?

—Sí, ¿se los podría servir, por favor? —es sorprendente como su actitud está más neutra. Como si Chile estuviera redimiendo algo con todo este acto—. En un vasito... Así con limón si puede. Con alguna cosita para darle saborcito si tiene —no la mira directamente—. Le va a hacer bien.

Josefa sigue viendo todo el acto tan primitivo y bestia (es una costumbre tan atípica del sitio)... Asiente.

—Claro, señor —se agacha a tomar una vasija. No le menciona nada de si que le quiere matar a ella y a toda su familia, con el propósito de que Chile se haya olvidado de eso—. Limoncito —repite, dando media vuelta para volver. Mira para todos los lados cuando está con el recipiente entre sus manos, como buscando si alguien los ha visto.

—Y mírelo que se lo tome. Se va a negar cuando sepa que se lo mando yo —se lo piensa, quizá deba ir él mismo... Pero no parece una buena idea, para nada—. Dígale que lo haga por usted, él va a entender.

* * *

Lamento la semana extra de espera, Akrakyarot, no pude hacer mi parte hasta hoy (Tigrilla tenía lista su parte xD somos dos las redactoras).

Personalmente, me gusta la parte costumbrista de este fic y esos Chile y Perú que tienen propiedades acordes a la época.~G


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "Getaway"_

 _—Esa voz... Se me hace conocida._

 _—Soy yo. Vine a buscarte._

 _._

 _—Dile a Luis que asegure todo afuera. ¿Y se puede saber por qué carajo has dejado a entrar a esta escoria?_

 _._

 _—Es sencillo. O te acuestas y no te corto las putas piernas, o me voy y regreso con una cuadrilla._

 _—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, anda_

 _._

 _—Se va a negar cuando sepa que se lo mando yo. Dígale que lo haga por usted, él va a entender._

* * *

—Ya. No se preocupe —grita Josefa, caminando, a varios pasos lejos de Chile.

Chile se queda un rato mirándola, pensando, lento y embotado, incluso cuando Josefa ya ha desaparecido dentro de la casa. Quiere estar allí, para asegurarse de que Perú reposa, y se porta bien, pero la parte lógica de su cerebro, ésa que a muchos le desagrada porque le hace un serio y aburrido trabajólico, le dice que no. Que no debe estar allí. Que Perú no le quiere allí, y que para lograr lo que él quiere (sanar a Perú lo suficiente para llevarlo a Lima y volver a encerrarlo, no dejarlo huir para que no se rebele, no dejarlo morir porque muerto no le sirve) debe, al menos, darle la ilusión de que no se está metiendo tanto. Para que coopere.

Josefa llega a la casa y va a poner la vasija llena en la cocina. Busca limones y sal y... Suspira. ¿Y si se lo hace en un plato de comida? ¿O se lo maquilla un poco más? Se relame los labios. Puede picar cebollas y... ¿Carne? ¡Tendrá el mismo efecto y no se verá como un sacrificio! O puede simplemente seguir la puta regla que le impartió Chile. Posiblemente es eso lo que hará. Busca una taza oscura y vierte la sangre ahí. Busca perejil.

Así que llena la taza... Va al cuarto de Perú. Entra suavemente.

Ahí Perú se sobresalta al mínimo ruido que percibe (le parece horrendo que cuando más sueño tiene es cuando menos puede dormir) y parpadea varias veces para dispersar cualquier rastro de adormecimiento.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta la nación. Josefa niega con la cabeza.

—Tranquilito, _señur_ , he venido a traerle alguito... —cierra la puerta y camina hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama de Perú, quien la mira un poco desconfiado, por las circunstancias en general, no por ella en sí—. Esto le hará bien, me dicen —mandando una indireeectaaa.

Perú toma la taza, sin preguntarle «por quién» porque deduce que es alguien de su familia, seguro. Huele antes de beber y frunce el ceño.

Afuera, Chile deja la cabeza de Samanta contra el pasto, suavemente. Qué desperdicio, piensa para sí. Una yegua en sus mejores años, sin parir, sin heridas. Y, seguramente, ni charqui harán con ella. Es un desperdicio, porque se recuerda a sí mismo que Perú vale menos que un caballo (a pesar de que le prefiera por sobre uno). Se levanta, dándose cuenta recién que no guardó agua para limpiarse ahora. La tierra y el pasto se empapan en la sangre que no pudo juntar, y todavía de a poco el cuerpo del animal se va vaciando.

—¿Pasa algo, patroncito? —le pregunta Josefa a Perú al ver el gesto que hace.

—¿Qué es esto? Huele a... ¿Plata? —igual, le da un sorbito. Y se lo aleja, suavemente.

—Una cosa buena me dijeron —ella tampoco está muy a gusto con eso de ver a alguien beber sangre, es... Parece costumbre india, así de incivilizada—. Que le hará bien.

—¿Él? —sonríe internamente por el gesto de Chile (con esto queda claro que su deducción sobre si era alguien de la familia de Josefa queda descartada), se muerde el labio para no hacerlo exteriormente. Y vuelve a darle un trago, esta vez más largo. Aprieta los ojos.

—Sí... —quiere preguntarle a Perú si deben tener miedo, o si deben actuar de algún modo—. Está afuera... Y es raro.

—¿Tú lo viste matar o...? —imagina que es un cordero. Se relame los labios.

—No, porque cuando llegué —se soba las manos, nerviosa—, ya había matado al animalito. Y qué pena más grande, patrón. Qué yegua más linda —le mira apenada.

—¿Yegua? ¿Qué yegua? —baja la mirada a su taza, con un temor tan grande por el presentimiento que tiene ahora, en un devenir de lógicas. Chile no puede tener más que mis caballos, piensa. Y se agarra de eso, y le entra pena al esperar la respuesta.

—En la que vino el hombre ese... Una bonita, blanquita ella —le cuenta.

—Solo tenía una yegua blanca en mi establo —comenta él.

Ella le mira con cierto desagrado por el tema.

—Le mató su yegüita entonces... Qué le vamos a hacerle —se lame el labio—. Tendrá que cobrárselo.

—Esto es incómodo, cruel y desagradable. La cuidé mucho —admite Perú, respirando pesado, pero sí, Josefa tiene razón, ¿qué se le va a hacer ahora? Así que sigue bebiendo la sangre. Con tragos más largos. Y los ojos apretados.

Cuando se acaba el tazón, Josefa le pregunta si quiere que le sirva más.

—Sí —Perú termina el último sorbo y le estira la taza.

—Con permiso —ella le recibe la taza y sale... Un minuto después está llenándola, otra vez. Chile **sigue** sin tocar la puerta, y en lugar de hacerlo... Acarrea el jarro consigo, dando vueltas a la casa, buscando la ventana del cuarto en que está Perú.

En el camino, para asco de la mayoría, en el vasito se van formando unas pelotitas más o menos cuadradas, pequeñas. Esperen a un rato más a que se coagulen en pedazos aún más grandes.

Perú va a morder las pelotitas-coágulos esperando ver a Chile, cree que no se ha ido a pedir otro caballo, que sigue merodeando cerca, lo presiente.

—¿Patrón? —le llama Josefa, sin retirarse aún.

—Dígame.

Chile, afuera, se va a sentar debajito de la ventana abierta, revolviéndose un poco porque no sabe si espiar visualmente... Acaba por acuclillarse y erguirse lo necesario para poder oír.

Josefa no sabe cómo preguntar... Y se retuerce las manos.

—¿Tenemos que irnos, patrón?

—No, Josefa, ésta es su casa. No tienen porqué irse a ningún lado —le da un sorbo largo a la taza. Cuando le toque algún coágulo, lo va a chupar hasta que se deshaga.

—No, patroncito, no lo _dicía_ por eso... —le mira angustiadita—. ¿Y si nos vienen a _matarnos_?

—Nadie va a hacerlo, yo estoy aquí, ¿confía en mí?

—Sí, sí confío... —le aclara—, pero dice que no confío, patrón —baja la voz, como hablando sólo para Perú, dándole más impronta a lo que dice—. Ese hombre parece el diablo así todo cubierto de sangre.

—Es un diablo, se lo he dicho muchas veces —Perú sonríe de lado y vuelve a dar un sorbo—. Josefita... Voy a descansar creo, si hay alguna emergencia me llamas.

—¿Emergencia como cuál va a haber? —le asusta, de verdad lo hace—. No me asuste, por favor —le mira compungida—. Le llamo cuando le tenga la cena servida, ¿mejor? —intenta sonreírle.

Afuera, Chile tiene el morro torcido, ¿cómo que "un diablo"? Él es un hombre decenJAJAJAJAte.

—Está bien —Perú deja la bebida a la mitad de bebérsela y se vuelve a acurrucar, agarrando la taza. Como un niño grande, cuidando que no se derrame nada de sangre.

—Si necesita algo, estaré en la casa —le recuerda Josefa, saliendo de la habitación. Chile oye el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, pero aún no se atreve a asomarse. Esperará unos minutos más, para asegurarse que la mujer no vuelva, por una parte, y para que Perú vuelva a dormirse, por la otra.

Perú le dará dos sorbos más a la sangre y dejará la taza en la mesita de noche, acomodará la cabeza en las almohadas y cerrará los ojos. Tratando de relajarse.

Chile aún no se asomará, todo agazapado y con los ojos muy abiertos y los oídos muy atentos, contando el tiempo en sus respiraciones.

Perú se va a remover buscando la postura ideal para dormir, terminará hecho ovillito. Bien apretado.

Diez minutos después, recién entonces... Chile se asoma lo suficiente a la ventana, para explorar precariamente el interior. Perú no hace mucho más que encontrar el sueño.

Chile le mira un momento... Dos minutos después está absolutamente convencido de que está dormido. Así que tapa el jarro con su camisa manchada para que no se llene de moscas. Tiene los brazos hasta el codo manchados con sangre seca, y se nota el contraste con el resto de su piel. Se acomoda el puñal bien en el pantalón... Y se agarra del borde de la ventana, se da un impulso y sube, evitando hacer ruido.

Perú no oye el ruido, sus ganas de dormir son más fuertes, sinceramente.

Chile se queda agarrado del marco de la ventana, como un gato, y baja con cuidado un pie. Al caer, amortigua con las rodillas, y se queda mirando hacia la cama. Debería ponerle una traba a la puerta, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, sabiendo que comete el mismo error dos veces (o sea, que Perú podría irse de querer) se acerca a la mesita de noche. Nadie le oye. Y si le oyen... Perú pensará que se ha caído algo con el viento.

Así que, tranquilamente, Chile toma la taza y se bebe lo que queda, aplastando con la lengua los coágulos. Se relame, sin limpiarse del todo el bigote de sangre que le queda. Está muerto de hambre. Verdaderamente. Traga saliva (ni siquiera sabe de dónde sacar comida, salvo quizá si le saca un tajo a Samanta) y suspira, el estómago le gruñe. Deja la tacita a un lado yyyyy, cómo no, mira alrededor, buscando algo para espiar.

Revisa el bolso (de Perú) donde encuentra su diario... Por costumbre, más que nada, y con la espalda contra la pared lo abre, pasando las páginas. Encontrando una entrada con frases escritas en quechua, con letra refinada, a un borde de la página (como un sello original del diario). Con su firma.

Lo que le sigue son relatos escuetos sobre unas cartas de soldados...

Y ya que no hay apuro... Chile lee. Lee incluso en quechua. En el idioma que le pongan enfrente. Porque, aunque no lo reconozca directamente, está allí para velar al enfermo. En quechua lo que dice es algo parecido a: «mi memoria es frágil, en mi cuerpo puedo hallar las pruebas de estas circunstancias. Nadie podrá hacer el trabajo mejor de lo que lo hago yo, pero se me salen de las manos velar por el sentimiento de cada uno y familia». Las demás páginas están escritas en español.

Al leer eso, Chile frunce el ceño. Pasa las páginas, buscando alguna anotación que le mencione. Quiere saber qué tanto le caló él a Perú en esto, no Bolivia. Bolivia puede irse bien a la mierda con su enamoramiento incestuoso.

«El enemigo perenne, no es Chile, verdaderamente, conocemos quién manipula los hilos de esa marioneta pero no vale la pena luchar frontalmente con él» se lee una referencia a Inglaterra y él.

Y en oooootra página: «¿Podría renacer un pacto con Bolivia? Es algo que ronda, desde que Piérola lo mencionó. Podríamos destriparlo definitivamente. Aunque no son más que especulaciones... ». «Él quiere el control. El poder. Un poder para alguien que no lo logrará por cuenta propia. No sabe cómo».

Ufff... Chile quiere resoplar del odio que siente hacia cualquier mención de **otra** asociación peruano boliviana. Sencillamente le enferman. Siempre lo han hecho. Aún más si es para joderlo a él.

Perú se remueve en la cama, soltando un «mmmmmduele». Chile deja el diario a un lado y se incorpora. Se acerca a Perú a, primero, tomarle la temperatura. Con su mano toda manchada de sangre seca. El otro sigue su tacto, respirando acompasado.

—Tsk —Chile tiene la mano fría, así que, nuevamente, le toma la temperatura con los labios. La siente mejor que hace un rato, pero aún alta. Perú entreabre los labios y sigue durmiendo. Tiene un rezago de sangre seca en las comisuras de la boca.

Chile respira despacio, para no despertarle... Y le queda mirando los labios al separarse. Se debe retener para no hacer una imbecilidad, y en su lugar le hace un cariño suave en el hombro, porque contra el dolor de sus heridas sanando sólo puede darle algún confort... Pequeño, no olvidemos que siguen en guerra.

Perú levanta un brazo y se le cae por gravedad, como creyendo que iba agarrar algo. Se remueve otra vez. Siente algo a su lado, trata de entreabrir los ojos. El otro se paraliza momentáneamente con ello, pero pasado el susto, sigue acariciándole el hombro... Y la mejilla luego, la frente... Dejando un reguero de polvo de sangre seca en la piel de Perú.

Perú, ante tantas caricias, abre los ojos a medias, tratando de enfocar su mirada.

Chile está inclinado sobre él, con expresión neutra, pensando en sus cosas... Tales como «quizá sí estemos jodidos después de todo».

Perú no puede evitar sonrojarse al notarlo de primer impacto, aprieta la mandíbula, se muerde el labio.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Pobre de ti que comentes algo —le quita el cabello de la frente, supuéstamente indiferente.

—¿No puedo comentar nada? —le recorre con la mirada, los brazos salpicados de sangre seca, el torso desnudo. Luego cierra los ojos.

—Si tiene que ver con... —conmigo estando aquí—, olvídalo. Comenta. Comenta todo y haré como que te escucho —retira la mano y se las lleva, ambas, a la espalda, para resistir la urgencia de seguir tocando, enderezándose. Así a lo soldado.

—Siéntate en mis piernas, entonces.

—¿Eso es un comentario? —levanta una ceja, mirándole.

—Es una orden —abre los ojos y le mira directo. Se yergue ahí, apoyando mejor la espalda en las almohadas.

—Eh, cuidado —Chile le arregla las almohadas bruscamente, para que no haga fuerzas ni vuelve a abrirse ninguna herida—. Tú sabes que hace mucho que no me mandas, ¿no?

—Siéntate, por favor —lo humiiiiillaaaaan.

—Así dicho... —Chile traga saliva, y se sienta, pero no sobre las piernas de Perú, sino junto a éstas, mirándole de frente—, es aceptable.

Perú baja la mirada.

—Sí, claro —sumiso.

Chile agacha la cabeza, y le pone los dedos de ambas manos en la barbilla, despacio, para hacerle mostrar la mancha de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Tengo algo? —pregunta sin subir la mirada, sólo dejándose.

—Tienes sangrecita —le pasa el pulgar, pero la mancha no sale por estar seca, incluso llega a ensuciarse más—. Límpiate.

—Limpiame —se acerca unos centímetros más de ese lado.

—Mmm... ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bueno... —algo torpe, Chile se lleva el pulgar a la boca y lo chupa, para limpiárselo... Y luego le pasa a Perú la yema húmeda por la comisura, no se sabe si la mancha sale del todo.

—Gracias —Perú se pasa la lengua igual por los labios, hasta la comisura. Y se aleja. Se limpia también con el dorso de la mano, para que no le quede saliva.

—De nada —Chile se relame en reflejo al verle, pasando a llevar su bigotito de lech... De eso. Le pone una mano sobre las piernas, y frunce el ceño—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí —quiere tocarle.

Chile se muerde el labio. Realmente tiene más de una pregunta.

—¿De verdad pensaste que no te iba a encontrar? —o más bien, ¿de verdad pensaste que no averiguaría tu paradero, que no iría hasta ti, que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte regresar a mi lado?

—No era la idea que me encontraras, pero siempre me pongo en la peor de las situaciones... Así que no me sorprendió —le pone una mano en la pierna, ahora él, suavemente.

—Ya... —le mira la acción de reojo, pero no le quita la mano—, el peor de los casos. O mejor dicho, el único caso posible —se muerde el labio—. Siempre voy a encontrarte. No importa a dónde intentes huir, ni qué tan lejos pretendas llegar —se le acelera el corazón.

—Ah, te amo —se ríe Perú, con demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo para soportar. Le aprieta la mano en la pierna y respira algo pesado. Y ese «te amo» le ha salido en un **maldito** impulso. Luego se quiere morir.

—No se juega con eso —Chile quita su mano y la junta a la otra en su regazo—. No vaya a oírte Bolivia no más.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él? —frunce el ceño.

—Mucho que ver —carraspea, por un nudo en la garganta extraño que se le forma—. Lo suficiente para meterte en esta clase de problemas —le explica, sin mirarle.

—¡Ah, claro! Crees que me lo he tirado —Perú se muerde el labio en medio de una sonrisa. Le acaricia más la pierna y se inclina más para Chile—. Qué sutil.

—No lo pensaba, pero para qué preguntar, si tú mismo lo dices —las orejas se le ponen rojas, nosabemosporquésiésteeselmenosvírgendetodos—. Debería darte un mínimo de asco, por decencia —no escupas al cieeelooo, Chile…

Perú le mira a los ojos y se agacha más, hasta respirarle en los labios... Delinear ahí con su aliento y moverse sólo un poquito.

—¿Decencia? Mira, y yo que ni he admitido nada —se muerde un labio, escrutándole la mirada, ¿de verdad Chile sospecha?—. Sólo verbalizo tus pensamientos.

—No te las des de... —se distrae—, inocente conmigo. No soy tonto. Nadie comete el mismo error con alguien si no —se balancea unos milímetros, hacia Perú y alejándose—, hay algo fuerte allí en medio.

—Algo fuerte —pronuncia Perú como si estuviera a punto de besarle los labios, como una mordida gigante—. ¿Fuerte como lo que sentimos nosotros?

—Sí, así —entrecierra los ojos, ahora sí mirándole (es inevitable que lo haga, como es inevitable que las pupilas le brillen)—. Se quieren tanto como me odian... —gruñe, bajo, como en un ronroneo.

—Qué profundo —Perú enarca una ceja y la cabeza le da vueltas—. Pero... ¿Acaso el aguantaría que entres a su capital? —ahora sí le roza un labio—, ¿por qué a mí y no a él?

—Tú te metiste donde no te llamaban —gruñe Chile, mirándole con rencor—. Tú me obligaste.

—Pero... Gozas haciéndolo —muerde las palabras—. ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

—Nada —se sonríe un poco—. Que aprendas. Que no te metas donde no te llaman —le pone una mano en la cintura, como para abrazarle—. Sabes como soy. ¿Por qué...? —aprieta los dientes, como quien se controla de agarrar a cachetadas a alguien, sus dedos también se aprieta.

Perú jadea contra sus labios ante el abrazo.

—Ésa es una excusa pobre —le sube una mano por el pecho—. Me provocas —gruñe—. Manchado de sangre.

—¿Más que... —movimiento con el mentón, como señalando a una esquina—, Bolivia? —le mira expectante, y no menciona al resto de vecinos de Perú porque no son una constante.

—Eres **tú** quien me provoca —él único. No le besa aún, sigue aguantando, mientras busca uno de los pezones de Chile, para acariciarle, sin denotarse desesperado—. ¡Qué chucha me hablas de Bolivia!—para que lo deje fuera de una vez es que utiliza ese lenguaje.

—Cómo voy a ser yo, si ése ha estado allí en medio —geográficamente hablando—. Cómo —esconde el rostro en su cuello.

Perú se queda... Confuso con que se esconda en su cuello. Pero le abraza y cierra los ojos.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo.

—¿Por qué me obligas a hacerte daño? ¿Si sabes cómo soy? —le increpa desde su escondite, sin abrazarle, sólo con la mano en su cintura.

—No quiero que nos hagamos daño —a pesar de eso, le encanta el **drama** —. No hablemos y dejémonos guiar por el cuerpo.

—No quiero. Si no te hablo y me dejo guiar, acabaré matándote —refriega el rostro contra su cuello, y le aprieta la carne, atrayéndole.

Perú le sube las manos al cabello.

—¿Y qué haremos? —masajea ahí con sus dedos.

—Nada —Chile se deja hacer—. No vales la pena, ni me importas —asevera contra todas las evidencias.

Perú le deja un beso en el cabello.

—¿Y por qué bebía esa taza de sangre? —obviamente diciendo «claro, no te preocupas por mí, pero bien que sacrificas a mi yegua para alimentarme».

—Porque te falta sangre, lo sé porque te presioné la mano —refunfuña—. Y muerto o desmayado no me sirves. Sólo quiero tu salitre.

—No me falta sangre...

—Sí te falta. Y aunque no, aun así, te lo vas a comer todo para ser fuerte —hace el amago de separarse, pero se arrepiente y vuelve a su lugar en Perú—. Prefiero que te sobre la sangre.

Perú sigue acariciándole el cabello, aun cuando trata de separarse.

—¿Te crees mi mamá?

—No, si no te quiero. Lo hago por tu salitre —le agarra el rollito que se forma naturalmente al sentarse.

Perú sonríe de lado.

—Oye...

—¿Mmm? —apenas se despega de su piel, lo suficiente para verle la barbilla.

—Sube más.

—¿Así? —se le acerca más sobre la cama.

—Sube más la carita —le mira a los ojos.

Chile pasea la mirada entre los labios de Perú y sus ojos, y se acomoda para quedar a la altura de su rostro, separándose de su cuello, con gesto algo lánguido porque sabe que esto está mal. Quedan frente a frente.

Perú se muerde el labio y se relame.

—Así... Así —pero no hace nada más que contemplarlo.

Chile entrecierra los ojos otra vez, escudriñando en los ojos de Perú y en su rostro cuáles son sus intenciones. Perú se llena de aire y traga saliva.

—¿Qué... ? —comienza y lo desecha—. Tus ojos.

—¿Qué tienen? —frunce el ceño, y eso que no le ha soltado. Ha bajado su otra mano para sostenerle de la cintura con ambas.

—Son... Profundos —Perú ya no se aguanta y le da un besito, un piquito en los labios.

Chile se tensa, abriendo lo ojos como platos, pero no se quita. Incluso después del piquito, permanece tenso, indeciso entre empujarle y atraerlo.

—¿Y eso?

—¿No acordamos que no habrían preguntas?

Chile se relame.

—Eso lo decidiste tú —se echa más hacia atrás, pero es obvio que no quiere dejarlo ir—. Te advertí. Si me dejo llevar no sé qué más te haría —además de, ya sabes, invadir tu capital y prenderle fuego por error.

—Por favor... No quiero violencia ahorita —pide Perú, tratando de prevenir lo otro. Su voz es... Cansada.

—No sé qué más podría darte en este preciso momento —Chile acaricia a Perú con los pulgares, metiéndose bajo la camisa—. No sé ni por qué me darías otra cosa. Hace poco menos de una hora me estabas pegando —le dice tan plano como puede.

Perú busca darle otro beso en los labios a Chile. Bajando los dedos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón. Chile le queda mirando los labios como si buscase una trampa en ellos, así que Perú mantiene su distancia en cuestión de besos... Pero sigue buscando colar su mano en el pantalón contrario. Sin premura. Igual, sus movimientos se notan indecisos porque Chile está tan… tranquilo. A pesar de que a Chile le provoca que le desvista así. Tanto así, que se muerde el labio, cediendo.

—Tsk —suelta antes de besarle.

Perú le sigue el beso, tan tranquilito y con la mano tanteando **ese** lugar. Son besos de puros labios. Y mirada fija en las acciones del otro, por parte de Perú.

Chile mantiene los ojos entrecerrados, vigilante a pesar del beso, y le aprieta la carne esperando que le abra la boca, hace el gesto, raspando suavemente con sus dientes los labios peruanos.

Perú abre la boca al tamaño que quiera Chile, debido a las cosquillitas con los dientes que le genera, comienza a apretarle Chiloé y los dedos le comienzan a sudar encima de la prenda.

—¡Nh! —se queja Chile, los ojos se le cierran otro poco. Se da su tiempo en besar a Perú, lo mejor que puede y sabe... Le busca su lengua, y sus manos, lentamente, pasan de la cintura de Perú a su espalda, ida y vuelta, varias veces. Perú abre la boca y hasta le mete la lengua él también... Si alguien viera este beso tan obsceno y húmedo... Josefa se llevaría un susto porque, primero, no sabe que Chile está allí... Y luego viene lo raro de ver dos hombres besándose.

Chile se inclina hacia adelante, empujando a Perú de a poco... Con una mano que baja a su cadera, para acomodarlo más abajo en la cama y que no se golpee contra la pared.

Perú le jadea en la boca, siguiendo con sus caricias, se abre un poquito de piernas y se deja hacer, resbalándose para que Chile se le trepe. Cosa que el chileno hace, situándose encima suyo a horcajadas, dejándole un momento.

—Sólo... Sólo por hoy, ¿sí? —negocia con Perú y se excusa consigo mismo, con un tono muchísimo más amable y cariñoso del que ha utilizado con Perú en un buen tiempo.

—¿Sólo por hoy qué? —Perú tiene el cerebro en otro lado con el bochorno de sus caricias.

—No importa —le desabotona como quien no quiere la cosa—. Yo me entiendo. Usted, calladito —o Josefa podría entraaar. Perú le jala del cuello para volverle a besar.

Chile le muerde fuerte, como para romperle el labio y Perú **también** le muerde, va a encontrar alguito de labio para someter. Mientras sus caricias abajo se vuelven más... Rápidas. El chileno gime bajito, en medio de una queja por la mordida... Puede sentir el sabor metálico en sus labios y luego en su lengua.

Perú gruñe en el beso, ondeando un poco las caderas porque... **algo** crece. Tiene una cordillerita ahí, como la que debe sentir en su mano.

Con cuidado, Chile se recuesta sobre Perú, muy puesto entre sus piernas para no hacerle peso. Y tendrá cuidado, en no ser brusco, en no aplastarlo, en no abrirle las heridas (no aún, no aún).

Perú hace como que le embiste cuando se recuesta más y... Le sube las manos por la espalda, acariciándole con fervor. Le mira con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Chile le fija los ojos brillantes, le resigue las costillas con las puntas de los dedos, se relame... Y así, de a poco, con cautela, entre besos, le va desvistiendo completo.

—Cuidado con las heriditas —recuerda Perú, estremeciéndose con el toque en las costillas, hasta que queda desnudo y vueeelve a acariciarle a Chile la cordillerita, lánguidamente, como si jugara con ella.

Chile se quita los zapatos a la mala, y patea lejos su pantalón y todo, con la misma vitalidad que le permite pelearse con dos a la vez. Perú se toca en la cama, mirando a Chile hacer, se muerde el labio cuando queda sin pantalones. Le gustan sus piernas laaaaargas y delgadas. Se ven bastante delicadas para ser de hombre. Chile se baja los calzoncillos (largos) con un obvio sonrojo que le rompe la expresión segura y dominante, arrodillado en la cama, entre las piernas de Perú.

Perú le nota el sonrojo y sonríe ampliamente.

—Flaquito.

—Cállate —se los baja hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su pene, el vello a partir de las ingles y las costras (cortesía de Perú) en sus piernas.

—Qué rico —Perú no se calla por lo visto y se acaricia más descaradamente, **muy** feliz ahí. Está de más decirlo—. Ven, ven.

—Mmm —gruñe Chile bajito, pero se le va encima, apoyándose con sus puños en la cama y los brazos rojos tensos. La región vital forma una curvatura—. Shhh... Silencio te digo.

Perú gime cuando se le viene encima, **muy** excitado.

—Mierda, ¿por qué siempre quieres que me calle? —agradado y molesto a la vez. Le gusta que le manden un poquito.

—Porque no te voy a escuchar —mentira, porque le avergüenza. Le mira desde arriba—. Quítamelos.

—Ah, sordo eres —dándose cuenta de su fatal mentira—. Te los quito, papacito —baja sus manos y, la cabeza para ello, agarra la prenda como si fuera un trapo. De los dos lado y la baja, lentamente—. Mmmm...

Chile levanta las rodillas para dejar que se lo quite, aprovechando de treparse más en él. Sentándose sobre su pelvis después.

—Bueno, ya. Es que no quiero que venga la señora —se inventa oootra excusa. Perú sube la boca al cuello de Chile y gime contra su piel.

—Hazme lo que quieras, ahorita, te deseo sólo a ti —aprieta los calzoncillos, que ya se soltaron del cuerpo de Chile, en su mano. Luego se deshace de ellos, tirándolos lejos. Chile bufa, buscándole la región vital a Perú, y bombeándola luego.

—¿Puedo hacer que te rindas? —le pregunta, retórico. Hace un movimiento más largo y lento.

—A-Ahhh... ¡No! —esto parece un juego. Le riega a Chile besos cariñosos por el cuello.

—Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera contigo —estira el cuello, levantando la barbilla, y suspira con los besos.

—Pero no ese tipo de... —beso—. Cosas —lamidas varias—. me duele ahí, hazlo despacito.

—Ah... —Chile se estremece entero, Chiloé incluido—. ¿Despacito cómo? —le aprieta menos fuerte—. ¿Así? ¿Por qué habría de _mmmm_? —se muerde la lengua.

Perú le manda un gemido por esa mezcla de sonidos y caricias.

—¿Por qué habrías de qué? —suena a quejido. Doloroso. Doloroso.

—¿De hacerte vaso y darte en el gusto?

Perú parpadea, parpadea.

—¡No quiero que me hagas un vaso! —se ríe, es inevitable.

—Caso, quise decir, vi la taza y... —se chupa el labio, soltándole Lima y volviendo a tomarla de la base—. Me distraes —le acusa.

Perú destroza la risa en un gemido otra vez, que le eriza algunos vellos del antebrazo.

—Mmm... —le muerde **fuerte** el cuello al chileno. Como si fuera a sacar un pedazo de carne, el otro se queja fuerte, entre dientes, pero se lo aguanta.

—Más —le pide.

Perú cierra los ojos y le chupa ese lugar donde se quedó para volver a darle **otra** mordida de **ésas**. Pero esta vez más fuerte. Quiere sacarle sangre. Así que da otras mordidas en ese mismo sitio blandito. Chile gime largo y profundo, y se retuerce, feo, como si quisiera liberarse de la mordida.

—Así... —le halaga cuando vuelve al control de sus movimientos—. Mmm... —se refriega contra Perú, quien gime, sudando por la espalda.

Josefa, desde la cocina, oye algo extraño, un sonido estrangulo, si me entienden.

Perú le muerde otra vez, con más ensañamiento, hasta sacar la tan deseada sangre. Un poquito.

—Así, así —le imita Perú, tras lo que le da lamidas, saboreando el metálico. Su mano vuelve a tomar vida en Chiloé.

Chile siente un placer extraño con las mordidas. No por el daño en sí, sino porque le hacen sentir menos culpable. Como un castigo que sólo él conoce. Es un placer en su conciencia.

—Así, sí, allí. No. La mano no —inconexo, lleva una mano a la de Perú para que deje de tocarle.

Perú baja con besos hasta el hombro de Chile, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, para morderle ahí. Fuerte, descargando iras, incertidumbres, amargones. Igual sigue moviendo su mano. Es un niño desobediente, se lo he dicho ya. Luego la mandíbula se le cansa, y se aleja de la piel chilena, no le da ni besos ahora. Recuesta otra vez su espalda en las almohadas.

Chile respira agitado, sin quitar su mano de la de Perú, queriendo que, al menos, baje el ritmo o no durará mucho. Que se retiren los besos, en ese aspecto, es un alivio.

—Lento, lento —le **suplica** con la voz urgida, apretándole la muñeca.

Perú le mira fijamente, medio hechizado con todo Chile encima suyo. El deseo hasta lo hace ver un _sex-symbol_. El sudor, su pecho, **la sangre** , la piel irritada por las mordidas que le ha dejado... Baja la velocidad de sus movimientos en Chiloé **sólo** porque siente el apretoncito en su muñeca. Se relame como un jaguar luego de saciar su sed en el río.

Chile suspira aliviado y sin perder el equilibrio, se lleva una mano atrás, para prepararse a sí mismo. Cuando dijo que sería sólo por hoy, se refería a esto. Sólo por hoy volvería al _status quo_ que tenía con Perú. Mordiéndose el labio, y sonrojado a más no poder, se va introduciendo en sí mismo, con orgullo, como diciendo «esto **yo** puedo hacerlo y **tú** sólo puedes mirar, no tienes ningún control sobre **mí** deseo».

—P-Pero...

Perú está **confundido** , aunque Chile más bien lo hace por ser **él** el que decide qué, cuándo y cómo, Perú ya se imaginaba sodomizado y eso ya le aterraba (aunque le guste). Trata de llevarle las manos ahí igual, para ayudar.

Chile se sienta, y niega con la cabeza, **maligno**. Perú traga saliva y duda en verbalizar todo, pero...

—Deja que te ayudo —se inclina a darle un besito en el esternón.

—Puedo solo, gracias —dice Chile, bien marcado—. Tú recuéstate.

Perú se siente ofendido con eso (el que no le crea capaz) y niega con la cabeza, ahora sí, un poco más tosco... Le busca meter un dedo. Apretando los dientes. Chile se asegura muy bien de estar sentado y tapando cualquier acceso.

—Yo decido, cholito —sonríe de medio lado.

Perú observa cada centímetro de esa sonrisa, pero igual... Busca, hace fuerza en sus piernas y eleva un poco a Chile.

—Yo decido todo.

—¡Eh! —medio tambaleante, se afirma de las rodillas de Perú. Entonces ahí éste último aprovecha para meterle los dedos, pero con lo mucho que se retuerce Chile para evitarlo y no dejarse… caen aparatosamente de la cama, sobre la espalda de Perú, y Chile de inmediato reacciona levantándose (con el dolor en sus rodillas retumbándole aún).

—Au, mierda —aprieta los ojos, el peruano—. ¡Mira lo que haces!

Josefa frunce el ceño ante esos ruidos. Pero afuera hay un caballo muerto y alguien debe faenarlo antes de que se pierda, ¿no? Así que sigue afilando el cuchillo.

—¿Yo? Tú no me hiciste caso —Chile se arrodilla a su lado para revisarle, pasa un dedo con cuidado por las costras. Si les preocupa... Un dedo de la otra mano.

Perú le agarra de la nuca y le atrae para un beso forzado. Chile se opone, pero acaba por dejarle o le romperá el cuello. Abre la boca, recibiendo el beso al fin, y la cabeza se le vaaaa. Perú le agrega lengua y mordidas en general, bajando sus dedos... ya que Chile ya no tiene nada ahí. Todo lo cual contribuye a que el chileno pierda otro poco la cabeza y jadee allí, con las rodillas lastimadas en el suelo duro.

—La —suspira—, cama, P...

Perú gime a cada sonido que hace el cuerpo de Chile. Sin contestar.

—¿No crees que te lo mereces?

—Es por ti —le susurra sobre los labios—. ¿Te duele? —le besa, cerrando los ojos.

Perú no puede evitar sonreír estúpidamente y excitarse más con esa frase que se le antoja súúúper adorable. No contesta por el beso durante unos segundos, se lo está devolviendo con lentitud, mirándole cerrar los ojos.

Sigue con sus dedos.

—Sí, por eso quiero que estemos aquí —porque es doloroso para ambos.

—Eres bien tonto tú —le entierra una mano en el cabello, en una pésima posición—. Sube. Hazlo o te pego.

Pero Perú no le hace caso y lo que hace es jugar con Lima a... Acariciar Santiago.

Chile se hace para atrás con eso, y hace el amago de levantarse.

—Vamos, arriba. Luego no vamos a poder.

Perú resopla y cede, sacándole los dedos.

—Espera —le pide Chile, abre la boca al sentirle salir. Y le odia un poco por eso y también por haberlos metido en primer lugar.

—Ya, apura. Que se me van a ir las ganas —contesta Perú, levantándose todo lo que puede con Chile encima, quien se tambalea, afirmándose del suelo.

—Te quiero acostado —le avisa el chileno, incorporándose.

—Y yo te hago caso... —sarcástico, igual Perú se levanta y se tira a la cama. De cara. Y trata de darse la vuelta, perezosamente, hasta quedar barriga al cielo, pero Chile le retiene del hombro cuando se está dando la vuelta, haciendo presión para que se quede quieto y bocabajo. Perú levanta la colita, con una sonrisita.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Chile acaricia la baja espalda de Perú, camino a ya saben dónde (no a Lima)—. ¿Para andarme haciendo eso?

—Mmmm... Perú, soy el Virreinato del Perú —ugh—. Soy también... Hijo del dios Sol.

Chile rueda los ojos, y presiona contra la piel.

—Ya no —le dice seco. Perú jadea y se relame los labios.

—¿No? —mueve en un círculo el culo.

—No. De hecho, no eres ni la sombra —presiona más, enterrándose (lento, aunque no lo crean)—. ¿Te mueves porque te gusta?

Perú hace un sonido extraño desde el fondo de la garganta, pero aprieta los dientes para que no salga... Mientras siente que se le entierran no puede evitar abrir los labios y soltar un gemido.

—Mmmsí, sí... Aunque —suelta una risa media extraña, se confunde con un jadeo—. No sé cuánto disfrute de... Esa... Cosita. Tan chiquita.

Chile se queda sin contestación ante eso. Los colores se le suben y empuja otro poco.

—Ya me estás hablando de Bolivia nuevamente —gruñe, por desviar el significado (y de paso, insultar a Bolivia). Curva el dedo, tanteando.

—No, él sí la tiene grande —comenta Perú, por joder, pero sin reírse para que sea más creíble—. No me hagas acordar que me voy a correr rapidísimo —traga saliva y vuelve a soltar un «mmnnn» por su dedo.

—No me hagas ser cruel —Chile continúa moviendo, todo el rato, probando el músculo—. Y ahora mismo podría serlo, así que piénsalo un poco.

—Yo creo que ya está —indica Perú, ignorando la advertencia de Chile—. Ya hazlo —manda. Se muerde los labios.

—Aún no —empuja otro dedo, despacio—, ¿ves? Si te metiera lo otro... Tienes que calcular un ancho mayor —cómo arruinar el momento, una guía escrita por Chile. Junto a esa excusa yace el «te jodes, porque yo decido».

Sólo se oyen esos sonidos que Perú suelta, quejidos y jadeos. Chile se tarda un rato más, y no dice nada sobre Santiago doliéndole, o sobre que esto no era lo que se esperaba en un principio. Ni siquiera le advierte a Perú cuando saca los dedos y se sube a la cama.

—Oye... C-Cierto...

—¿Mmm? —le besa la espalda.

—Tú no tendrías que estar ahí —agitado.

—¿Por? —acomoda las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas, y se las aprieta con aquellas.

Perú siente un tirón en el estómago cuando le aprieta con las rodillas.

—E-Ese... Es mi lugar.

—Hay tantas cosas a las que podría responderte que ya no —le queda mirando los moretones—. ¿Quieres una lista escrita?

—Dímelas...

—Ufff, son tantas —le sale la voz pesada, poniendo a Chiloé entre las nalgas de Perú, para frotarlo allí. No menciona que pensaba darle ese lugar, pero que ante su osadía había cambiado de idea—. No terminaría nunca. Ya no eres mi jefe, ésa va primera.

A Perú no le gusta por completo lo que Chile le hace seguido de eso, tampoco le desagrada, pero se lo aguanta y sólo esperemos que alguien lo haya dejado descansar por fin, cuando Chile escape después. Josefa no hará preguntas, pero sentirá un ambiente _raro_ al regresar a la habitación para darle una dosis más de ñachi a Perú, ni tampoco las hará cuando alguien corra la voz de que es peligroso tener a un chileno entre ellos sin que estén armados.

* * *

 _Aquí acaba la que considero nuestra mejor historia a la fecha._

 _Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado en su totalidad,_

 _tanto como la disfrutamos nosotras. ~G._


End file.
